


A Disturbance in the Night

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunkeness, M/M, never drink with Celegorm, silly shippy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros is busy, working late at night. Fingon creates a bit of a drunken distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disturbance in the Night

"Maitimo" he felt arms circling around his neck from behind, heard Findekáno’s voice close to his ear. "Mmm, Maitimo, You’re a pretty… mmm… come to bed…" Findekáno leaned heavily against the back of his chair, pressing his face forwards into Maitimo’s hair, kissing his ear. Maitimo dropped his pen on the desk, cursing as ink splashed on the paper in front of him. He wrinkled his nose as he turned to face Findekáno. 

"Urgh, Fin, have you been drinking?"

"Mmph. No. Maybe." He gestured expansively. "Tyelko wanted a  _talk_ …” Findekáno stood up tall and placed a hand on his hip, and flipped back his hair in what Maitimo could only assume was his best impression of Tyelkormo. “Finno” said Findekáno in a mocking, sing-song voice. “You can  - ” he hiccupped ” - you can fuck my brother until you’re blue in the face but you must never ever ever hurt him - ” another hiccup ” - and if you do I will skin you and roast you over a fire. Now, dear friend, let us drink to that!” Findekáno spun around on his toes, before throwing himself down onto Maitimo’s bed with a self-satisifed smile, his eyes never leaving his cousin. “And then we did!”

"Well, yes, I can see that."

Findekáno reached out towards him, with a wicked grin. “Come on, you know you - “

"Fin, not now" interrupted Maitimo, glancing out the window at the colour of the sky, "I said I would bring this report to grandfather by morning, and it’s not even half done!"

Findekáno made a noise of displeasure, sliding off the bed and dropping himself onto Maitimo’s lap and kissing him hard on the lips, arms tightly wrapped around his neck. “Naughty boy. You shouldn’t have left it to the last minute. Why didn’t you do it last night?”

Maitimo pulled back and pursed his lips, a blush rising up his neck. “You of all people know very well why not, Fin.”

Findekáno looked extremely pleased with himself. “That I do.”

"And would you perchance like to explain why I don’t have it when we  _both_  turn up to court tomorrow morning without it?”

Findekáno appeared to consider this for a while, staring intently at the ceiling. Once he had been silent for a while, Maitimo realised that he was looking at the flapping of the curtain in the breeze coming through the open window. “What was that you said my love?” he asked suddenly, jerking his head back to look at Maitimo.

"Nothing." Maitimo stood up.

Findekáno flung both his arms around Maitimo’s chest, putting all his weight into the embrace and nearly dragging Maitimo to the floor. “Come and have a drink with me then, Tyelko’s got more - “

"Findekáno, no. And your logic leaves something to be desired."

"Mmm." He giggled. "I’m a bit drunk, you know."

Maitimo rolled his eyes, still struggling to support Findekáno, who was sagging in his arms, but simultaneously making a valiant effort to undo the lacings of his trousers with one hand while the other explored Maitimo’s buttocks. 

"Fin - " but Maitimo’s words turned to a squawk of horror as Findekáno slipped from his arms to fall to the floor, a quiet snore issuing from him.

Maitimo sighed, lifting Findekáno’s limp form in his arms and laying him gently in the bed, smoothing his hair back and arranging the blankets around him, before returning to his writing. 

—————

"Uhhhhhhhh." Findekáno sat up and opened his eyes before promptly closing them again as the light of Laurelin fell on his face.

"Good morning, Fin." Maitimo leaned over him, stroking his forehead. "Here, have some water, it will help."

Findekáno sipped gratefully, slopping more down his chin. “I feel sick, Maitimo” he said, clinging to Maitimo’s neck. “No, I think I’m dying.”

Maitimo kissed his temple gently. “You’re not dying. Come on. Do you want some food?”

Suddenly, Findekáno started, clutching at the front of Maitimo’s tunic in horror, his eyes wide. “The report! Don’t you have to take it to the palace this morning?”

Maitimo suppressed a laugh. “I’ve been and returned. It’s midday. You slept through it.”

Findekáno groaned, burrowing back beneath the blankets. “Oh Maitimo, I am a horrible mess.”

Maitimo raised an eyebrow. “Well last night you did come to my room and try to seduce me mercilessly…”

Findekáno brightened a shade. “Did I succeed?”

"Not on this occasion. I had work to do, but even so you might have been more successful if you hadn’t collapsed on the floor."

—————

The two of them entered the kitchen to find Tyelkormo, Carnistir and Macalaurë seated there, eating a hastily assembled lunch. Tyelkormo had deep shadows under his eyes and gave Findekáno a weary nod. Macalaurë gave Maitimo a knowing look and a wink, which was met with a disapproving frown. Carnistir merely looked on in some amusement. 

"Right" said Maitimo blithely. "Findekáno, you will feel better if you eat something."

"No I won’t. I will feel awful forever, I know it."

"Tyelko" said Macalaurë, "remind me never to drink with you as long as the world lasts."

"Duly noted."


End file.
